Culia Love Story
by Errol's Feather
Summary: Story based on Taylor Swift love story with some minor changes to fit. A Culia story.


**DISCALIMER:** I don't own CSI Miami and i don't make any money from it.

_**Culia Love Story**_

************* WARNING: SEX READ AT OWN RISK********************************************

_**We were both young when I first saw you  
I close my eyes  
And the flashback starts  
I'm standing there  
On a balcony in summer air**_

It was a hot summer's day and Julia Winston was out on the balcony of her house, down on the ground she could see the clean ground, but that was about it. Her husband had just been murdered, she had just meet Horatio again after all these years and she had just found her son only to find that he was in jail, but that wasn't why she felt like she felt which was sad and lonely. Like something was missing. Or someone, yes Julia felt lonely, very lonely.

She sighed and decided to go for a walk to clear her head, at least on the streets of Miami there were people and then maybe she wouldn't feel so alone.

But Julia had thought wrong again as in the crowd of people she felt even more alone than before and lost in every way.

It was then she happened to look up and saw another blonde woman on a balcony above her, she was looking out in the air, thinking and if Julia hadn't known any better she would say she was a little lost too which made her smile. The other woman for some reason happened to look down at her smiling which made Julia blush shyly and smile back before she walked away.

_**See the lights  
See the party, the ball gowns  
I see you make your way through the crowd  
And say hello, little did I know**_

It was over a year later around Christmas and Julia had ended up on a nightclub, figuring she needed a night out to relax as lately everything had been too much and she needed to unwind.

In the loud music she finally managed to tune her thoughts out. As she was watching the dancing people a smile slowly started to appear on her face.

"But Julia Winston is a smile I'm seeing on your face?" she heard a voice say behind her and turned to see Calleigh.

"Mind if I…?" Calleigh asked polite nodding at the seat next to Julia.

"No, not at all, so you're out alone too?" Julia asked back.

"Yes, as Eric cancelled on me last minute as he said he wanted to go home for Christmas and I told him to…., it's a long story," said Calleigh and ordered a beer.

"I'm sorry," said Julia honest.

"It's ok, not you're fault, hang on if you're sorry, that means you got feelings," said Calleigh with a half smile.

"Very funny and of course I do everyone does, it's not everyone that go all weepy eyes and show them all the time," said Julia and rolled her eyes.

"Cheers to that," said Calleigh and slammed her beet against Julia's glass before they changed the subject.

No one knew exactly how it happened, but the next morning Calleigh woke up noticing that she was wrapped up in Julia's arms. Her first thought was to panic, but the fact was that for some odd reason she didn't mind it at all so she just closed her eyes and kept on sleeping

_**That you were Juliet, you were throwing pebbles  
And my daddy said stay away from Juliet  
And I was crying on the staircase  
Begging you please don't go, and I said**_

It was early Christmas morning and Calleigh got woken up by little taps against her bedroom window and walked over to check it out.

Outside she saw Julia and quickly ran downstairs to drag her back up to her bedroom and ask: "Julia, what on earth are you doing here?"

"Well I wanted to be with my girl on Christmas" said Julia honest.

"Your girl, I'm not your girl, we only slept together a couple of times," said Calleigh harshly.

"Oh no, you are not fooling me," said Julia and let her lips touch Calleigh's ever so gently which lead to Calleigh pulling her closely and kissing her more hungrily before they had to stop for air.

"Ok so maybe I'm a little attracted to you," Calleigh admitted taking Julia's hands in her own.

"You don't say," said Julia in a demeanor tone before kissing Calleigh hungrily as she got on top of her, the younger blonde let out a gasp of surprise, but didn't seem to mind to much other than to battle for control for a little while before she let in and let Julia hold her down while she kissed hungrily.

Calleigh moaned loudly not thinking to much about that she wasn't in her own apartment, but at her parents house, right now she was to busy giving in.

Julia feed on Calleigh's silkysoft breasts and her knee was jabbing against Calleigh's crouch while she held her hands down so she couldn't move at all.

Calleigh moaned and arched like crazy beneath her almost on the edge as Julia let her lips start to suckle and lick on her neck instead of her breast.

Julia looked into Calleigh's emerald eyes and whispered: "Let go for me sweetie."

And that was exactly what Calleigh did which a loud scream and violent shaking beneath her.

Just at that moment the door flung over open and Adam Duquesne yelled: "What on earth."

Julia quickly got of and managed to cover her self up quite fastly to face Calleigh's two older twin brothers while Calleigh was still panting heavily trying to calm her self down.

"Dave you gotto see this?" Nick yelled down the hall and Calleigh's oldest brother quickly appeared in the opening saying: "You two leave and not a word to dad."

Then he closed the door and asked: "Who are you and what is going on?"

Julia looked at Calleigh that said: "She's my girl and she came to be with me during Christmas to surprise me, which was the greatest gift ever."

"Dad is so gonna flip and nice to meet you" said Dave and shook her hand before adding: "I'll leave you to your self before the storm hits."

Dave was right, the storm did in deed hit because when Kenwall did find out harsh word was exchanged leading to Julia leaving and Calleigh going up to her room to not loose face.

But when alone however her tears started to fall.

_**Juliet take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the princess and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story baby just say yes  
**_

Calleigh called Julia later that day and said: "I'm so sorry gorgeous, really I am. I never wanted for you to be thrown out, not at all."

"I know my princess and I'm ok, really I am," she said.

"You sure, it didn't wreck anything between us?" Calleigh asked thinking that her father may have scared the older blonde of.

"You need more than an angry father to do that," said Julia honest.

"Have you any idea how much I love you," said Calleigh thankfully.

"Enough to make it up to me later," said Julia.

"Will you meet me under the apple trees in the garden at midnight?" Calleigh asked.

"I will yes," Julia agreed before they hung up

_**So I sneak out to the garden to see you  
We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew  
So close your eyes  
Escape this town for a little while**_

It was a little over midnight and a blonde female couple were sitting under the apple threes. The younger blonde was leaning against the older that had her arm around her gently stroking her back, both eyes were closed.

"What are we doing?" Calleigh asked quietly almost like a whispered.

"I would say falling in love, or is this love?" Julia replied with a sigh.

"I would say so, but what when everyone finds out, it will be difficult," said Calleigh.

"We'll handle it together, don't worry," said Julia.

"You sure about this?" Calleigh asked.

"I am if you are, this just fells…," said Julia.

"I would agree, dunno why thought, just know I want it," said Calleigh.

"I feel the same way, but really I should….," Said Julia.

"Please stay with me, hold me," said Calleigh not wanting her to leave for some reason.

"I will, don't worry, just sleep sweetheart, I will watch over you," said Julia gently kissing the top of Calleigh's blonde hair.

And that was exactly what happened at least for a while, as Calleigh fall a sleep and Julia was watching over her silently thinking. It was new for her feeling like this and she knew it must be for Calleigh too, yet it felt so right. She looked up at the starry night wondering if the both could handle the trouble ahead. As she hoping they would, and as she was watching over her love she slowly drifted.

When the three Duquesne boys came out on the porch to have their morning, Adam came to cast a glimpse down at the apple trees and said: "Guys look at that."

"Awww that's just too cute," said Nick with a smile.

"It really is, seems like Babygirl has finally found someone that really loves her" said Dave thoughtfully wondering if it would hold this time, in his mind he really hopes so as Calleigh really deserved it.

_**'Cause you were Juliet, I was a scarlet letter  
And my daddy said stay away from Juliet  
But you were everything to me  
I was begging you please don't go and I said**_

It was six months later and Calleigh had had a huge fight with her father over Julia as the two of them wanted children and to spend the rest of their lives together, there was no way she was backing down on that matter, the petite blonde was in love like never before and she intended to stay with Julia no matter what it took.

She sighed opening the front door to the Winston residence that she mostly lived now.

"So how did it go?" Julia asked when she saw Calleigh come into the living room.

"What do you think?" Calleigh asked back.

"That bad huh?" Julia answered.

"Uh-huh and I really want little Culia's," said Calleigh as she sat down next to her lover.

"I know you do and I do too," said Julia and let Calleigh snuggle up close to her.

"So how are we going to do it, sperm bank or ask someone we know?" Calleigh said.

"You sure, what about…?" Julia asked.

"I don't want to wait to everyone agrees to have a baby with you, I really want this and I am ready, if you didn't want to go first that is?" Calleigh said.

"No, I already had one so I think I would like you to go first," said Julia honest.

"And Kyle, how will he take it?" said Calleigh a tad concerned.

"He will just have to deal with it much like everyone else and I would prefer someone we know over a sperm bank," said Julia honest.

"As would I, so who did you have in mind?" Calleigh asked curiously.

"Dunno, I was thinking Horatio, Eric, or some of those guys, you?" said Julia.

"Not Eric, dunno why but I rather pick Ryan over him, but think he and Natalia are starting to become a couple, so that leaves him out to, Horatio, I dunno, he would be fit, yet…," said Calleigh thoughtfully.

"Oh you're not thinking… are you?" Julia asked.

"I was yes, but I can go with Horatio too, really I can," said Calleigh.

"I need to think a bit on your second choice if you don't mind, I don't know if I want him around after," said Julia honest.

"Of course not. I would never assume he would want that either, his part would be over after…," said Calleigh honest.

"I still need to think about that," said Julia.

"I completely understand that," said Calleigh with a yawn.

"Let's go to be, you're tired," said Julia, got up and dragged Calleigh towards the bedroom.

_**Juliet take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the princess and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story baby just say yes  
**_

Calleigh and Julia had for a change both taken a week off work and gone out of town to get away for a little while. Now they were a hotel in Rio enjoying their last day together there. The couple where naked in bed, Calleigh were on her belly reading a book while Julia were stroking her hand up and down her back which lead to the other woman letting out little sighs of satisfaction every now and again.

"So how are you feeling, I didn't wear you out last night did I?" asked Julia a tad concerned.

"No, no, I'm good, but you sure did prove how much you love me," Calleigh answered with a giggle.

"Well I do love you more than anything and we both have been to busy or to tired for me to prove that to you lately so I had a lot to make up for," said Julia honest.

"As did I, I wish we could just hide out here forever," said Calleigh and turned to give Julia a kiss.

"I know, as do I as this last week have been amazing," said Julia with a satisfied sigh.

"It really has, but I could really need some sleep if you don't mind," said Calleigh with a yawn before closing her eyes.

"No, no, not at all," said Julia and just quietly watched at her girlfriend drifted of next to her.

_**Juliet save me, they try to tell me how to feel  
This love is difficult, but it's real  
Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess  
It's a love story baby just say yes  
Oh oh**_

"Julia where are you, pick up, pick up," Calleigh thought as she got Julia's answering machine.

The petite blonde was tired of everyone's judging looks every time they saw her.

Why? Because they knew she was pregnant and because they didn't know who the father was and perhaps they felt it wrong that she and Julia were having a baby and not she and a guy. Calleigh didn't know, what she did know was that she was just done with her first trimester and she was starting to feel better in the means of not feeling so sick anymore, but still feeling worse that she had been yelling a little to much at Julia because of mood swings and because of frustration of the looks she was being given.

Machine again, so she decided to leave a message before getting back to work.

Julia clicked on the button and heard Calleigh say: "Hey my darling Julia, it's me, I'm really, really sorry about how I have been with you lately, it's the pregnancy and I feel I that people are judging me and I have taken it out on you and that was wrong and I do feel really bad about it. I just uhm…., any chance you can drop by the lab when you hear this?"

A moment later Julia knocked on the entrance at Calleigh's work space and said: "Apology accepted and I know it's not easy, but we'll make it thought it you know."

"I know, and soon we'll have little Culia to and that will be so amazing, I can't wait until she starts to kick," said Calleigh excitedly.

"I know neither can I sweetheart," said Julia, she couldn't help but smiling of Calleigh's excitement.

"It's a love story baby just say yes," Calleigh sang in a soft tone.

"Yes sweetheart yes and we'll make it no matter what everyone say because we are the strong ones," said Julia.

"Of course we are my darling Julia," said Calleigh and dragged Julia in for a kiss.

_**I got tired of waiting  
Wondering if you were ever coming around  
My faith in you is fading  
When I met you on the outskirts of town, and I said**_

_**Juliet save me I've been feeling so alone  
I keep waiting for you but you never come  
Is this in my h**__**ead? I don't know what to think**_

A five month pregnant Calleigh were dancing in the DNA lab along with Natalia singing along to a CD player Calleigh had brought about a month ago, she didn't dance all to often, but she liked to sing every now and again.

Natalia looked at Calleigh, her green eyes were sparkling, yet not, there was something wrong, but she couldn't tell what.

"I really need to get down in firearms," said Calleigh and headed that way.

It was then it dawned on Natalia that she hadn't seen Julia around for a while and asked Ryan that just came in "Have you seen Julia around lately?"

"No, not in a couple of weeks or so, why?" he replied confused giving her a soft kiss.

"Do you know if she and Julia broke it off?" Natalia asked.

"Not as I know, why would they do that, they seem so happy together," said Ryan.

"Yes I know, but Calleigh seems a bit changed the last couple of days," said Natalia.

"I'm sure she's fine," said Ryan and headed out of the lab, but Natalia was not so sure so she went to check on Calleigh.

Natalia could hear Calleigh's voice from the outside of firearms and stopped to listen.

"I know little one, I miss mummy too you know, maybe we should just go to her, I dunno if I can stand being away from her another second," said Calleigh.

"Calleigh?" Natalia said.

Calleigh startled and turned to look at Natalia with teary eyes and said: "I didn't know anyone was listening."

"Calleigh what is going on? Have you and Julia ended it?" Natalia asked looking at her.

"No, she's just been working outta town lately as she got some major things to fix and I miss her," said Calleigh.

"I can completely understand that," said Natalia honest.

"Yeah and I really wanna go to her, but I can't since I've got too much to do," said Calleigh not being able to hold back her tears anymore.

"Easy Calleigh" said Natalia in a soft tone as she held her friend closely to comfort her.

"Need her," Calleigh let out almost like a whisper.

"Then you should go to her, I can get you covered," said Natalia and smiled at her.

"You sure?" Calleigh asked.

"Yeah, just go," said Natalia and smiled at her.

Calleigh didn't need to be asked twice before heading out of the lab in a hurry.

About an hour later Calleigh was at Julia's out of town office knocking on her door.

"Kerry can you tell whoever it is that I'm busy and they will have to come back," said Julia angrily from inside.

"Just go in I think it's you of all people she needs to see," said Kerry, Julia's secretary, to Calleigh in a mild tone.

Calleigh sighed and gently pushed down the handle and went inside, Julia that didn't look up from her papers said: "Didn't I say I don't have time."

"I miss you," were Calleigh's only words as she looked down into the ground feeling badly by interrupting her girlfriends work.

"Sweetheart," said Julia looking at her with confused eyes as she was not the one she was expecting too see.

"Need you," said Calleigh still looking up.

This made the older blonde finally see her girl, walk over to her, gently put a hand under her chin and raise it so her lips could look with those of her lover.

Calleigh let her hand slide up to Julia's head and trail through her hair as she pulled her closer and deepened it and became more aggressive.

Julia in the end had to back out as she needed air and said: "I missed you too sweetheart."

"Please make love to me I really need you to do so," Calleigh pleaded looking at the older blonde.

She simply just nodded and led the younger blonde to the couch where she removed her clothes between gentle kisses while she moaned out.

Julia let her hands find Julia's neck to pull her in for another long deep kiss before she let her lips find their way to her neck to suckle hardly on it to leave little love marks behind.

Calleigh let her hands snare through Julia's hair to drag her up for another kiss as she shivered a little of excitement as Julia's eyes meet her own as she could see the desire in them.

The same night Julia was watching as Calleigh were sleeping, her chest went slowly up and down, up and down and she letting out little sleeping sounds.

The older blonde let her fingers gently stroke over Calleigh's check, which made the younger blonde wrinkle her nose a little before looking at her with sleepy eyes asking: "Julia is something wrong."

"No, not at all," said Julia, she lay on her side letting her hand gently caress Calleigh's checks still.

"Mmmm what is the time?" Calleigh whispered as looked on the alarm clock on the nightstand 2am before she reached to pull Julia closer to kiss her just a little before she whispered: "I missed doing that."

"I missed it too," said Julia and gently let her hand caress Calleigh check again as Calleigh slowly closed her eyes letting out little sighs of satisfaction.

The older blonde smiled realizing how much she had in fact missed this, caressing her lover, being so close to her the last time, it had been like a part of her was missing and that she now was again complete in a way.

"Love….," Calleigh let out, the rest of the words were lost as she again was sleeping peacefully. Julia just smiled and whispered: "I love you too," as she was watching her, figuring she could do that for hours.

In the end the older blonde did drift of too, but in her sleep she had ended up holding Calleigh closely as lovers do and now she was dragged out of her soft sleep by Calleigh mumbling something. Now this was no news to Julia as the younger blonde did mumble in her sleep every once in a while and Julia didn't mind that at all.

"I wanna….," Calleigh let out sterling a little before turning to face Julia settling in her arms.

"What do you wanna?" Julia whispered knowing she most likely wouldn't get an answer.

"You know," Calleigh responded.

"No, I don't know as it can be so many things," Julia thought with a sigh.

"Marry you," Calleigh let out snuggling a bit closer as she went silent again.

"So that is it you want," Julia thought, this didn't really surprise her all to much though as they had after all been together for quite some time and since they were expecting they did plan on spending the rest of their lives together.

Julia sighed again figuring she would have to discuss it with her lover the neck morning before she again drifted of.

The next morning the couple sat by the breakfast table with a piece each of the morning paper and when Julia said: "So you think we should get married?"

"What, whatever gave you that idea?" said Calleigh looking shocked at her.

"I uhm just thought that since we are having a baby and almost are living together," said Julia.

"Too soon, too soon," said Calleigh and got up fastly and headed for the door while Julia looked confused after her.

Calleigh was pasting around at work, annoyed, really annoyed, and the fact that her back was hurting because of the growing belly didn't help her case either.

"Marriage what on earth were Julia thinking, that was just so…," Calleigh thought annoyed. But on the other hand it wouldn't be to off after all as the two of them like Julia had said expect a baby and all.

The blonde sighed as she sat down by her desk, she did want it, the big, white wedding with everything to it. But she was also feeling a bit lost since Julia was after all a woman.

But on the other hand never before had the petite blonde been loved so dearly by anyone, never had she been so treasured and never before had she been so much in love, she enjoyed every second of it.

Like the night before, that had been amazing in every way, Calleigh shivered of joy by the thought of it, cause if there was one thing Julia Winston know how to do it was to spoil her girl.

Calleigh tried to picture them getting married, she could see it, both wearing white gowns and wail and everything, it would be so perfect, but Calleigh would prefer to wait until the baby was born so she could get her figure back first.

"She's not gonna bring it up again is she not after the way I snapped this morning," she said stroking her belly and feeling a kick.

"You are awake, good, you know you are starting to be lazy in the mornings just like your father", said Calleigh with a sigh.

"Am I interrupting?" she heard Horatio's low voice ask from behind.

"No, no, she has just woken up," said Calleigh with a smile.

Horatio smiled at her and said: "It was about time, you know when you get outta there you can't sleep that long as your mother is a morning person."

Calleigh giggled and asked: "So what can we do for you?"

"Need to find the weapon for this case, its odd wound tracks," he said and showed her the photos.

"Yeah they really are, let me keep the photos and I'll try to figure it out for you," said Calleigh.

Horatio nodded and left them and Calleigh said: "Do you think marriage is too soon because I dunno."

"You are not hearing what I'm saying!" Calleigh yelled at Julia that very same evening.

"Oh really here I thought that was all I did," Julia yelled back at her.

"Well you are still not hearing what I am saying," Calleigh yelled annoyed.

"You know you're just hopeless, you say yes and mean no," Julia yelled rather annoyed.

"I do not, it's you that don't….," Calleigh got cut of as Julia kissed her hardly.

Calleigh pulled her closer and kissed her aggressively as she pushed her in the direction of the bedroom.

_**She knelt to th**__**e ground and pulled out a ring  
And said, marry me Juliet  
You'll never have to be alone  
I love you and that's all I really know  
I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress  
It's a love story baby just say yes**_

__"Ohhhh Goooood yeeeeeeees" Calleigh let out as she came shaking violently beneath Julia.

"Good girl" said Julia and gave her a gentle kiss before slowly laying down to rest on top of her.

"Mmmm" Calleigh let out with a sigh as she closed her eyes.

"Tired?" Julia asked a tad concerned that she had worn her out.

"A little yes, but you don't need to worry," sad Calleigh honest.

"You know I always do," said Julie stroking her check.

"Yes and I'm very thankful for it, but really I am fine, you made sure of that" said Calleigh and opened her emerald eyes and looked at her lover.

"So do you wanna marry my?" Julia asked.

"I do yes, but we have to wait until little one is born," said Calleigh.

"I can live with that," said Julia and gave Calleigh another gentle kiss.

_**Oh, oh, oh, oh  
'Cause we were both young when I first saw you**_

It was about five months later and Julia was cleaning up the living room as it was a bit messy, as she put the wedding album back in its spot she smiled at little. Their wedding had been really amazing, and she had loved every moment of it.

Natalia and Ryan had taken care of their little girl that night and never before had the two of them been so all over each other like that night, it was like hey couldn't get enough of each other.

They had gotten married about two weeks after their little girl was born, it had been going on for about seven hours and when she was done Calleigh was so exhausted that she had drifted of right after they had named their baby Annabelle Josephine Duquesne.

She was as beautiful as her mother, but had the brown eyes of her father, but Julia didn't mind that at all as she loved their baby girl to bits and pieces.

Julia walked over and picked some of Annabelle's clothing of the couch, walked upstairs and put it in the bedroom where she found Annabelle sleeping on top of Calleigh that by the looks of it had just feed her.

Julia slowly removed the baby girl and put her back in the crib not to wake her and woke up Calleigh and dragged her out of the room and into their bedroom next to it before she asked: "Are you tired?"

"Yes, haven't gotten much sleep with work and her lately, but I take it the same goes for you my love," said Calleigh with a yawn.

"It does, yes, but I'm also very happy and thankful for both of you," she said.

"As are we for you, but tell me darling when did you knew for the first time you loved me?" Calleigh asked curiously as she always wanted to know, but she never asked before.

"It was after my husband died and before we meet, I was walking around in the streets of Miami very much frustrated and I for reason looked up at a balcony and there you were and you smiled down at me and I just knew," said Julia honest.

"I think I remember that, I thought you were cute, but then you couldn't have known you would see me again as you didn't know who I were," Calleigh answered.

"I didn't, I just hoped I would and I did and then we ended up like this," said Julia.

"That we did my love, that we did," said Calleigh and gave her a gently kiss before she let her self get wrapped up in Julia's arms and drift of.

Feedback always welcome and very much appriciated :o)


End file.
